bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Solek
Solek was an Av-Matoran residing in Karda Nui. He idolized Toa, and when the Toa Nuva arrived in Karda Nui he was overjoyed to finally fight alongside his role models. He also stated that he was best friends with Takua. History Solek was an expert on the ancient legends of the Toa Mata. Kopaka in particular was his hero and he desired to be more like him. He even changed his armor color to white to reflect his idolization of Kopaka. Solek was an adventurous Matoran, and was best friends with Takua, another adventurous Av-Matoran. Solek was saddened by the Takua's disappearance from Karda Nui and thought that his friend was dead. Solek was hiding with the remaining Av-Matoran population during the Brotherhood of Makuta's attack. When Antroz, Vamprah, and Chirox were blinded by Toa Matoro's use of the Kanohi Ignika, Solek and the other Av-Matoran launched small assault missions against them. Then the Makuta started using some of the Shadow Matoran as guides. During this battle, the Toa Nuva appeared, teleported there by Artakha to awaken Mata Nui. The Toa Nuva helped the Matoran drive away the Makuta, and realized that if a Matoran is riding them, they can share each other's memories. After discovering that the Ignika fell into the swamp below after Matoro used it, the Toa split into two teams. Lewa, Kopaka, and Pohatu stayed with the Matoran to fight the Makuta, while Tahu, Gali, and Onua flew down to the swamp to retrieve the Mask of Life. Solek possessed one of the six Keystones which have inscripted the instructions on how to wake Mata Nui. He then gave it to Kopaka. Solek, along with Tanma and Photok, accompanied the Toa on their raid of the Shadow Leech Hive to destroy the Shadow Leeches. While there, he helped Kopaka fight and defeat Mutran as a distraction while the rest of the Matoran and Toa tried to find the Shadow Leech vats. During this battle, Solek discovered that he could create objects made of solid Light while in contact with Kopaka. Then they managed to freeze Mutran solid, but they were suddenly attacked and imprisoned by Antroz, Chirox, and Vamprah, and he, Tanma, and Photok were held captive by Chirox and Vamprah. The three Matoran and Toa Nuva were able to escape and Toa Ignika brought down the hive using its ability to weaken the living rock that held the hive together. Solek later helped in the furious battle against the Makuta. In the heat of this battle, Solek created a scoop of light to save a few falling Matoran friends. He, the Toa Nuva, Tanma, and Photok defeated and followed the retreating Makuta down into the Swamp of Secrets to help the other three Toa Nuva Mistika. He is now with the other Av-Matoran in Metru Nui where the Toa would meet them after the completion of their mission in the core. Personality Solek was excited to meet the three Toa Nuva, but he couldn't seem to contain his emotions for them. He knew more about his Toa role models than they knew themselves. Kopaka, in particular, is his idol; and Solek wanted to be like him, but on Lego.shop.com it says he can ride on Tahu as well. Powers Solek was an Av-Matoran, and had the power to fire light bolts and create solid images out of light when in contact with a Toa. Trivia * Solek made his color white due to his idolization of Kopaka. *Solek was best friends with Takua prior to the Time Slip. *It was Solek who informed the Toa Nuva that they needed to find the pieces of a keystone in order to awaken Mata Nui. *Kirop was the one who told Solek all about the legends of the Toa Mata *Solek's name may be derived from the Latin word "Sol", meaning having to do with the sun, promoting his status as a Matoran of Light. Behind the Sets *Solek was released as a set in 2008. He is seen riding the back of Kopaka, and is meant to ride Tahu also. *The Av-Matoran and Shadow Matoran are the first Matoran sets to contain unique masks (although some previously released Matoran had old masks in unique colours). Set information *Solek's piece count is 14 *Solek's set number is 8945 Category:2008 Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:Akaku Wearers